Owen (TDI-G
This character page is designed for use with Total Drama Island, by Gilbert and Sullivan Characterization Owen is a gluttonous, supersized lad who is eternally cheerful, will eat anything remotely edible, and is prone to verbal gaffes. The eventual winner, he was the only camper who did not complain about the (intentionally) poor quality of Chef Hatchet’s cooking, and was the camper most likely to greet challenges with enthusiasm. Despite his poor physical condition, Owen’s sheer bulk gives him great strength, the “blimp of steel” being an animation cliché. Like Harold, Owen is an outdoorsman, although his physique does not reflect this. Despite being the show’s go-to character for bathroom humor (the prevalence of which is one of the most solid indications that Total Drama Island targets a young demographic), Owen is widely liked by his fellows. Like Geoff, Owen’s main flaw is a tendency to focus on the pleasures of the moment, to the point of losing sight of larger objectives. In one of his running gags, Owen’s gaffes tended to call his sexuality into question, possibly to enhance his resemblance to Richard Hatch, the first Survivor winner. This gag was abandoned in Total Drama Action, leaving Owen apparently straight. The animation of Owen’s thick neckline frequently showed Pythonesque crudeness. Owen's Theme “Now to the Banquet We Press” from The Sorcerer (click on the link below for the MIDI file) '' '' Now to the banquet we press; Now for the eggs, the ham; Now for the mustard and cress, Now for the strawberry jam! Now for the tea of our host, Now for the rollicking bun Now for the muffin and toast, Now for the gay Sally Lunn! Owen/Izzy Relationship Theme “Oh, Joy Unbounded” from Trial By Jury (click on the link below for the MIDI file) Oh, joy unbounded, With wealth surrounded, The knell is sounded Of grief and woe. :With love devoted :On you he’s doated :To castle moated :Away they go. ::I wonder whether ::They’ll live together ::In marriage tether ::In manner true? :::It seems to me, sir, :::Of such as she, sir, :::A judge is he, sir, :::And a good judge, too. Owen/Mr. Coconut Relationship Theme “If you’re anxious for to shine” (verse 3, MIDI file 3:22 – 4:19) from Patience (click on the first link above for the MIDI file) Then a sentimental passion Of a vegetable fashion Must excite your languid spleen, An attachment a la Plato For a bashful young potato Or a not-too-French French bean! Though the Philistines may jostle, You will rank as an apostle In the high aesthetic band, If you walk down Piccadilly With a poppy or a lily In your mediaeval hand. And everyone will say, As you walk your flowery way, “If he’s content with a vegetable love which would certainly not suit me, Why, what a most particularly pure young man this pure young man must be!” Other Character Verses The following verses fit Owen for his background or character, but don't refer to any specific incident from the TDI episodes: Category:Total Drama Island, by Gilbert and Sullivan